Saffi the Sapphire (Hedgehog)
Saffi is a female hedgehog from the Jewel Zone. She belongs to saffyprincess/User:SapphireLegend. Basic Info Saffi's name is... well, Saffi! She is sixteen years old, female and heterosexual. She is part of the Sapphire Tribe. Nicknames *"Saffi" by almost everyone. *"Saff" by Wildcat the Bumblecat *"Sap" (teasingly) by Wildcat the Bumblecat Appearance Saffi has blue eyes and fur. She has tan arms, muzzle, and body pattern. She has three quills; two on the sides of her head and one on the back. She is of average height for a Mobian (about 3 feet tall). She is also thin. Her exact height and weight are unknown. She has a circular sapphire edged in gold permanently embedded in her forehead. It is a normal trait for members of the Sapphire tribe. Saffi will wear almost anything clothing-wise, but her normal outfit is a knee-length blue sundress with cuts out of the shoulder and side. Personality Saffi is generally an optimistic person. She tends to be full of energy and happiness. However, she does have her serious, deep moments. She tends to stick closely to the "good" side of things, although she can compromise her morals if she is very angry. She can be a little bit obsessive over Shadow at times. Quotes "He's a person... He deserves to live." (referring to Scourge the Hedgehog) "Shad-- blue! I meant blue." '' '' "Shadow? Where?" Theme Songs *''Glass House'' -- Jaci Velasquez *''Jewel'' -- User:WildgirlN Relatives Saffi has both her parents and a younger sister, all of which are currently unnamed. Romantic Relationships (THIS PAGE NEEDS UPDATED FROM HERE TO THE BOTTOM) (Gem) Shadow the Hedgehog Saffi and Shadow are currently dating. Saffy loves Shadow passionately; Shadow is a bit more reserved in his affections. Non-Romantic Relationships * Cythan Algato: Saffy thinks he's cute like a Chao. They also annoy each other like crazy. * (Gem) Wildcat the Bumblecat: Wildcat is Saffy's best friend. After Saffy started dating Shadow, however, their friendship has been strained due to the fact that Wildcat hates him. * Eggman: Saffy hates him with a passion. * Samantha the Dragon-Cat: Samantha and Saffi are good friends. Powers/Abilities Saffy has telekinetic powers (i. e. she can pick up objects using her mind). She can pick up lots of objects at a time, but the more objects she picks up, and the heavier they are, the harder it is for her to focus. If she loses focus, she can drop all of the things she is holding. The sapphire in her forehead helps to channel her mental energy into the objects she picks up. Other Forms When she is powered up by the Seven Chaos Emeralds, Saffy becomes Blue Jewel. She turns dark blue and becomes transparent, like a jewel Chao. A sapphire scepter also appears, and her powers increase. Backstory When Saffy was three years old, Eggman knocked her house down, killing her parents. She escaped, but unfortunately was captured by Eggman not long after. Eggman locked her in his dungeon (or prison or whatever) for about 12 years. During this time, he randomly zapped her with various thingy-ma-bobs (after knocking her out to keep her powers a secret) and managed to give Saffy telekinesis (like Silver). When she was about 16, he zapped her with lights to give her an explanation for her powers. A month later, she escaped and a bunch of stuff happened. Currently Saffy is dating Shadow and is a member of G.U.N. She doesn't especially like her job, she's mostly just there because Shadow is too. Trivia *Saffi's favorite food is vanilla milkshakes. *Saffi has no ears. Fans Of This Character *wildgirlN/User:NaomiK *ohioruth/User:Ohioruth Haters Of This Character * Gallery Saffy's Gift.jpg|An old picture of Saffy Super Saffy.png|Saffy's old Super Form (made with base by MissSonicSilverBases) Saffy's new look.png|An old version of Saffi (made with base) Wildcat and Saffy.png|Saffi with Wildcat, her BFF (old version) (made with base) Team strong colored in.png|Samantha, Saffi, Wildcat by ohioruth (base used) (old version Saffy and Hitomi.png|Saffi and Hitomi (old version) (Hitomi belongs to VanillaTheCat and RedEyedMedic) Category:Hedgehogs Category:Female Category:Good Category:Mind Powers Category:Other Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Gem Mobians Category:Neutral Good